Die Künstlerin
by Tina Eirien
Summary: Eine neue Schülerin taucht in der Schule auf und Isabel, Tess, Max und Michael bekommen die Möglichkeit, mehr über Ihre Vergangenheit zu erfahren.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the persons mentioned in this fanfiction. This is just for fun and entertainment. The characters are the probherty of their original owners. No copyright infringement intended.

Ich freue mich, dass ihr meine Fanfiction lesen wollt. Nach unzähligen Akte X- und Sentinel-Fanfics habe ich mich mal an Roswell gewagt.

Zuerst noch einige Kleinigkeiten: Alex ist in meiner Geschichte noch am Leben und mit Isabel zusammen. Tess ist "solo" und nicht schwanger. Liz und Max sind noch zusammen. Valenti ist noch Sheriff. Ansonsten entspricht der Stand der Dinge der letzten Folge "Stromausfall".

Also dann: Viel Spass. Bitte lasst mich wissen ob und wie euch die Story gefällt und ob ihr noch mehr lesen möchtet. :-)

Die Künstlerin, Teil 1

(nicht beta-gereadet)

Oft verstand ich mich selbst nicht. Schon als kleines Kind quälten mich Träume und Visionen die ich nicht erklären konnte und ich hatte ständig Blackouts. Doch all´ das änderte sich, als mein Vater von Deutschland in die USA versetzt wurde und wir nach Roswell, New Mexico, zogen...

Ich werde nie meinen ersten Schultag vergessen. Ich betrat zitternd die Klasse und alle Augen waren auf mich gerichtet. Der Lehrer stellte mich vor und ich mußte einige Sätze sagen. Das übliche: Wer ich bin, woher ich komme und was meine Hobbies sind. Zum Glück hatte ich keine Probleme mit der amerikanischen Sprache und brachte diese erste "Prüfung" schnell hinter mich. Danach wurde mir ein Platz zugewiesen und der Anfang war gemacht.

In der Pause setzte ich mich an einen der vielen freien Tische im Hof. Plötzlich hörte ich eine Stimme hinter mir:

"Hi, ist hier noch frei?" fragte ein Mädchen.

"Ja, sicher." antwortete ich unsicher und bot ihr einen Platz an. Ich hatte sie schon zuvor in der Klasse bemerkt. Als ich den Raum betreten hatte, hatte sie sofort zu mir aufgesehen.

"Ich bin Tess." sagte sie und fing an, ihr Essen auszupacken.

"Ich bin Jennifer, aber das weißt Du ja schon." antwortete ich grinsend.

"Darf ich Dich "Jen" nennen? Das ist einfacher." schlug sie vor.

"Sicher, kein Problem. Wohnst Du schon immer hier?"

"Nein, ich bin vor etwa einem Jahr hier her gezogen." Sie erblickte jemanden hinter mir und winkte. "Hey Michael." rief sie.

Ich drehte mich um und bemerkte am Gesicht des Jungen, dass er nicht sehr erfreut war, dass Tess bei mir saß.

"Habt ihr was privates zu besprechen?" fragte ich sie.

"Nein nein, er ist immer so. Keine Sorge. Nun erzähl´ mir mal ein wenig von Dir."

"Nun... was soll ich erzählen? Ich komme aus Deutschland, bin 17 Jahre alt und bin irgendwie hier gelandet."

"Gefällt es Dir soweit?"

"Ja. Wirklich! Es ist alles so neu. Und endlich komme ich mal ein wenig aus dem Haus. Bei uns gab es nicht mal ein Café in das man gehen konnte."

"Wirklich?" Tess lachte. "Ist es bei euch wirklich so wie man es immer im Fernsehen sieht? Lauft ihr mit Lederhosen herum?"

Nun musste ich lachen. "Nein! Nein, also das ganz sicher nicht." Kopfschüttelnd überlegte ich, wie ich ihr Deutschland am besten beschreiben konnte.

"Eigentlich sind wir gar nicht so versessen auf Sauerkraut oder diese Lederhosen."

"Aha... ich habe "Lola rennt" gesehen und dachte mir schon, dass da was nicht stimmen kann."

"Ja." Ich grinste und sah, wie ein weiterer Junge auf uns zu kam.

"Hi." grüßte er uns freundlich.

"Hey, Kyle! Setz´ Dich. Das ist Jen." stellte Tess mich vor.

"Hi Jen." sagte er freundlich.

"Kyle, schön Dich kennen zu lernen."

"Jen wollte mir grade ein bißchen über sich erzählen." bohrte Tess weiter. "Hobbies?"

"Ähm, nichts besonderes. Mit Freunden herumhängen, auch wenn die jetzt seeehr weit weg sind, Lesen, TV, Kino, Internet und so weiter."

"Wie wir alle also." bemerkte Kyle und grinste.

"Fast, Buddah-Boy." fügte Tess schelmisch hinzu.

"Hey, das muß nicht gleich jeder wissen!"

Ich lachte. Es war nicht meine Art, gleich jemanden auszuquetschen und alles mögliche zu fragen, also beließ ich es dabei.

"Also wohnst Du mit Deiner Familie jetzt richtig fest hier in Roswell?"

"Vorerst ja. Ich nehme an, dass wir nun schon ein paar Jährchen bleiben werden."

"Wo wohnt ihr denn?"

"In der Bakers Street."

"Das ist ja ganz bei uns in der Nähe!" warf Kyle dazwischen. "Kennst Du schon das berüchtigte Haus an dem niemand schneller als 15 Meilen vorbei fährt aus Angst, es könnte ihm danach ein schreckliches Unglück widerfahren?"

"Was?" fragte ich lachend.

"Na, das Haus in dem wir wohnen." spannte Tess mich auf die Folter. Nach einigen Sekunden sagte sie: "Sein Dad ist der Sheriff."

"Sheriff Valenti? Ihr seid also Geschwister?"

"Nein. Kyle und sein Dad sind so nett und lassen mich bei Ihnen wohnen."

"Ach so... bist Du von zu Hause weg gezogen?" Ich nahm nicht an, dass die beiden ein Paar waren da sie sehr freundschaftlich miteinander umgingen.

"Nein... mein Adoptivvater ist leider letztes Jahr gestorben." sagte Tess leise.

"Oh, das tut mir leid..." ich wollte irgendwie das Thema wechseln. Aber das erste was mir in den Kopf kam war ein Thema das ich eigentlich nicht erwähnen wollte.

"Ich bin auch adoptiert." sagte ich langsam.

Tess blickte hoch und sah mich an, als hätte sie das schon lange gewusst...

/

/

/

In den kommenden Wochen lernte ich weitere Freunde von Tess kennen. Alex, Liz, Isabel, Max, Maria und den Jungen aus der Schule, Michael. Sie schleppte mich wirklich überall mit hin. Aber alle schienen mir gegenüber irgendwie misstrauisch zu sein. Nur Tess und Kyle waren relativ normal. Auch wenn sie mich ständig 1000 Sachen fragten...

Die Clique traf sich häufig im Crashdown-Café, welches Liz´ Eltern gehörte und Kyle überredete mich immer, sie zu begleiten.

Das Café war großartig. Natürlich hatten wir alle schon die Geschichten über Roswell und den Ufo-Absturz gehört. Und dieses Café spiegelte die ganzen Vorstellungen wider. An den Wänden hingen Bilder von Aliens, die Speisekarte bestand aus Gerichten wie dem "Will-Smith-Burger" oder dem "Sigorney-Weaver-Salat". Es gab sogar kleine Alien-Figuren die überall herum standen. Hatte ich schon erwähnt, dass es sogar ein Ufo-Museum in der Stadt gibt?

Jedenfalls sah man auch viele merkwürdige Leute herum laufen. Ganz zu schweigen von den vielen Alien-Artikeln die es hier gab. Meine Freunde die in Deutschland zurück geblieben waren, waren ganz verrückt danach wenn ich ihnen welche zum Geburtstag schickte.

Ich mochte Tess´ Freunde wirklich gerne. Ich war froh, dass ich bei ihnen noch keine meiner Visionen oder Blackouts bekommen hatte. Meine früheren Freunde kannten das schon. Ich hoffte, dass dies nie bei Tess und den anderen geschehen würde. Sicherlich würden sie mich dann als Freak ansehen.

Ich liebte es, mit Maria und Liz über den neuesten Klatsch in der Schule zu lästern. Mit Michael konnte man stundenlang über die verschiedensten Sachen diskutieren und Max war irgendwie der ruhende Pol in der ganzen Runde. Alex war ein sehr lustiger Typ und zusammen mit Isabel gaben sie ein perfektes Paar ab. Ich fand es schön, dass sich immer alle trafen, obwohl alle bis auf Kyle und Tess Pärchen waren. Irgend wie hatte ich aber das Gefühl, dass alle auf etwas bestimmtes warteten.

Worauf sie wirklich aus waren erfuhr ich erst viel später.

/

/

/

Meine Mutter hatte mir erzählt, dass Tess mich zusammen mit Isabel an einem Nachmittag besucht hatte und sie nach einer Stunde aufgeregt verschwunden waren. Ich konnte mich an den Besuch nicht erinnern. Ich hatte also doch einen meiner Blackouts gehabt.

Wie immer war ich eher wütend darüber als erschreckt. Durch solche Vorkommnisse hatte ich schon viele Freunde verloren.

Als ich Tess am nächsten Tag darauf ansprach meinte sie nur, dass ich am Abend ins Crashdown kommen solle. Sie hätte etwas mit mir zu besprechen.

/

/

/

Als ich an diesem Abend im Café eintraf sah ich erstaunt, dass die gesamte Clique versammelt war. Das restliche Lokal war leer. Langsam ging ich hinein.

"Was ist denn los?" fragte ich.

"Jen, setz´ Dich. Wir müssen Dich unbedingt etwas fragen."

Ich kann euch gar nicht beschreiben, wie unbehaglich ich mich in diesem Moment fühlte. Aber gleichzeitig spürte ich auch, dass es etwas unheimlich wichtiges gab was nun geklärt werden musste. Ich ging an den Tisch heran, setzte mich aber nicht.

"Du hast sicher bemerkt, dass wir uns manchmal ziemlich verschlossen Dir gegenüber verhalten haben, oder?"

"Nun, ... ja."

"Als Isabel und ich gestern bei Dir waren, da hattest Du eine Art Anfall. Ist Dir das schon öfter passiert?"

"Ja, aber der gestern war seit langem wieder mein erster." Es war mir unangenehm vor allen darüber zu sprechen und es störte mich, dass Tess und Isabel es offensichtlich allen erzählt hatten.

"Du hast während dieser Zeit mit uns geredet. Du hast uns von einer Person erzählt." berichtete Isabel angespannt.

Ich sah mich ängstlich um. Ich konnte diesen Leuten doch nichts über meine Träume und Visionen verraten... und wieso hatte ich mit ihnen während meinem Blackout gesprochen? So etwas war zuvor noch nie passiert.

Als ich nicht antwortete, schob mir Max ein Blatt mit einer Zeichnung herüber. Als ich das Symbol sah, erschrak ich. Sofort wurden die anderen unruhig und Michael rief:

"Ich wusste es! Tess, Du hattest recht."

Ich sah erst ihn an, dann Tess.

"Recht? Womit?"

"Du kennst dieses Symbol?"

"Ich... ja, ich kenne es. Woher kennt _ihr_ es?"

"Bitte, Jen. Sage uns, woher Du es kennst." bohrte Tess.

"Ich träume von bestimmten Symbolen seit ich mich erinnern kann." sagte ich unwillig. "Aber warum kennt ihr das? Ich verstehe das nicht!" Panik stieg in mir auf.

"Als wir gestern bei Dir waren, hast du uns von einem Geschwisterpaar erzählt. Du warst wie in Trance. Sagt Dir der Name "Vilandra" etwas?" fragte Isabel.

"Ja." sagte ich ängstlich.

"Und was?" Liz war sichtlich aufgeregt.

"Das ist etwas, das ich euch wirklich nicht erzählen kann!" Langsam ging ich einige Schritte zurück.

"Bitte, Jen. Wir müssen das wissen. Es ist sehr wichtig." Michael war derjenige, der regelrecht gierig auf eine Antwort war.

"Ich kenne es aus meinen Visionen, okay?" schrie ich. "Vilandra war die Prinzessin eines stolzen Volkes. Ihr Bruder Zan war der König des gesamten Planeten... aber weshalb wollt ihr das alles wissen?"

"Es ist unglaublich, sie ist es!" rief Michael nun wieder und sah mich erwartungsvoll an.

"Wer? Wer bin ich? Was ist hier los? Warum wisst ihr etwas von meinen Träumen? Oh mein Gott, seid ihr etwa eine... eine Sekte oder was?"

Mein gesamter Körper zitterte und ich wollte nur noch weg. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass diese Leute irgend etwas mit mir gemacht hatten. Hatten sie mich hypnotisiert? Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Ich kannte Tess und Kyle viel zu gut. Sie hätten so etwas nie mit mir gemacht... niemals!

Aufgeregt rannte ich aus dem Café.

/

/

/

Draußen regnete es in Strömen und ich hörte nach einem Moment, dass mich jemand verfolgte. Hysterisch lief ich in die Richtung des Polizei-Gebäudes, doch nach einigen Straßen spürte ich, dass mein Verfolger immer näher kam. Kurz darauf packte er mich am Arm und brachte mich ruckartig zum Stehen.

Ich schrie in Panik um Hilfe, woraufhin er mir den Mund zuhielt.

Erst dann bemerkte ich, dass es Michael war, der mir gefolgt war. Ich spürte seinen Ring, den er am Zeigefinger trug, auf meinen Lippen. Er stand hinter mir und presste mich an sich. Ich wagte nicht, mich zu bewegen.

"Hör mir zu." sagte er außer Atem. "Ich werde Dir nichts tun. Du musst mir jetzt genau zuhören, okay?"

Ich nickte leicht.

"Okay," redete Michael hektisch weiter "das ist jetzt sicher nicht leicht für Dich, aber wir wissen, wer Du bist und warum Du schon Dein Leben lang Visionen und Träume von diesen Symbolen hast. Wir haben sie nämlich auch gehabt. Nur haben wir heraus gefunden, was sie bedeuten. Und nun möchten Dir alles erklären, sonst nichts."

Zitternd versuchte ich zu verarbeiten, was er mir soeben mitgeteilt hatte.

"Wenn ich Dich nun los lasse, dann versprich mir bitte, nicht weg zu laufen, ja?" fragte Michael nun ruhiger. Wieder nickte ich. Danach ließ er mich los, hielt aber noch immer meinen Arm fest. Ich drehte mich um und blickte an ihm hoch.

"Also?" brachte ich zitternd heraus. Ich wollte hören, was er zu sagen hatte.

/

/

/

"Max, Isabel, Tess und ich, wir hatten auch Visionen und Träume - genauso wie Du. Tess ist diejenige, die diese am besten deuten kann. Wir wissen, dass wir früher schon einmal gelebt haben. Durch Tess erfuhren wir, dass es noch jemanden gab, der wie wir ist. Jemand, der uns von unserem alten Leben erzählen kann. Jemand, der alles "gespeichert" hat. Und sie hat uns vom ersten Tag an, als Du in der Schule erschienen warst immer und immer wieder erzählt, dass Du diese Person wärst. Wir... und besonders ich haben ihr nicht geglaubt. Aber nachdem was gestern passiert ist, mussten wir es einfach genauer wissen. Verstehst Du?"

Ich antwortete nicht. Ich stand nur im strömenden Regen und mein Herz klopfte bis zum Hals. Ich wusste, dass das was Michael mir da erzählte verrückt und unmöglich war.

Aber gleichzeitig hatte ich das Gefühl, dass es stimmte. Noch nie zuvor hatte ich so eine starke Bestätigung in mir gefühlt. Dieses Gefühl überwältigte mich und ich fing an zu weinen. Warum, kann ich mir bis heute noch nicht erklären. Es war irgendwie erleichternd. Sekunden später brach ich in Michaels Armen zusammen.

/

/

/

Als ich wieder zu mir kam spürte ich, dass ich auf etwas Weichem lag. Um mich herum hörte ich aufgeregte Gespräche. Ich fühlte mich unendlich müde und blieb zunächst liegen und schnappte verschiedene Gesprächsfetzen auf.

_"Ich kann das nicht glauben, Tess. Woher hast Du das nur gewusst?"_

_"Ich habe es einfach gespürt. Es war einfach überwältigend."_

....

_"Sie weiß nicht, was mit ihr los ist. Aber ich hatte das Gefühl, dass sie wusste dass es die Wahrheit ist als ich ihr alles gesagt hatte. Und dann diese Vision..."_

...

_"Wir müssen es ihr erklären. Sie wird uns nicht verraten, ich bin mir sicher"_

...

Langsam öffnete ich die Augen und sah Maria über mir.

"Hey." sagte sie leise.

"Leute, sie wird wach." sagte sie dann zu den anderen.

"Wie geht es Dir?" fragte Tess, die danach gleich an Maria´s Seite erschien. Ich blinzelte und versuchte, mich aufzusetzen. Mit großer Anstrengung schaffte ich es letztendlich. Ich bemerkte, dass ich auf Liz´ Bett lag und alle darum herum standen.

"Was ist passiert?" fragte ich.

"Du bist auf der Straße zusammengebrochen." sagte Michael.

"Ich... ich bin so durcheinander, entschuldigt." Stammelte ich vor mich hin. "Es tut mir leid, dass ich weg gelaufen bin. Ich habe einfach Panik bekommen."

"Ist schon okay." sagte Maria. "Hey, stell´ Dir mal vor was ich in Deiner Situation gemacht hätte. Ich hätte wohl das gesamte Haus zusammen geschrien."

"Wir hätten das anders angehen sollen." bemerkte Max.

"Es ist wahr, was Michael mir gesagt hat, oder?" fragte ich verunsichert. Innerlich wusste ich, dass es nicht anders sein konnte.

"Ja." sagte Max und kam näher. "Wir wollten Dich nicht erschrecken. Aber wir wussten auch nicht, wie wir es anstellen sollten Dir das alles zu erklären."

"Jedenfalls nicht so, wie ihr es letztendlich getan habt." sagte ich zerstreut. "Also... erzählt mir alles."

"Zuerst musst Du uns schwören, dass Du es niemals jemandem weiter erzählen wirst." Max meinte es ernst.

"Das könnte ich nie. Ich trage diese Dinge schon mein ganzes Leben mit mir herum. Ich hatte immer geglaubt, dass ich verrückt sei. Doch zum ersten Mal erkenne ich, dass etwas größeres, viel bedeutenderes dahinter steckt. Glaubt mir, ihr könnt mir vertrauen."

Ich meinte das ehrlich. Zum ersten Mal hatte ich das Gefühl, jemandem wirklich anzugehören und ich wollte alles wissen. Doch mit dem, was sie mir dann erzählten hatte ich nicht gerechnet...

Teil 2


	2. Die Künstlerin, 2 Teil

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the persons mentioned in this fanfiction. This is just for fun and entertainment. The characters are the probherty of their original owners. No copyright infringement intended.

Viel Spass. Bitte lasst mich wissen ob und wie euch die Story gefällt und ob ihr noch mehr lesen möchtet. :-)

Die Künstlerin - Teil 2

(nicht beta-gereadet)

Zwei Stunden später saßen wir immer noch alle in Liz´ Zimmer.

"Ihr glaubt also, dass ich damals mit euch zur Erde geschickt wurde um eine Art "Lehrerin" zu sein? Aber warum bin ich dann genauso alt wie ihr? Und warum habe ich das nicht schon viel früher bemerkt und versucht euch zu finden?"

"Wir glauben, dass irgend etwas schief gelaufen ist und Du auch deshalb in Deutschland gelandet bist."

"_Gelandet_?"

"Nicht was Du meinst, Babe." warf Kyle dazwischen. "Sie meinen, dass Du halt irgendwie dorthin gebracht wurdest. "Gelandet" seid ihr alle hier 1947 in Roswell, in New York und ich schätze...," er machte kurz ein nachdenkliches Gesicht. Dann sagte er mit unheimlicher Stimme: "der Area 51!"

Alle lachten. Ich war froh, dass die Situation nun nicht mehr ganz so angespannt war. Und ich fühlte mich wirklich besser. Ich wusste einfach, dass das, was sie mir sagten, stimmte.

"Sehr witzig, Kyle." sagte Tess noch immer lachend. Dann fuhr sie fort: "Nein, Du bist keine "Lehrerin". Ich habe Dir doch erklärt, dass ich von Nasedo verschiedene Erinnerungstechniken erlernt habe, nicht?"

"Ja."

"Und ich habe gesehen, dass Du bei unserem Volk sehr angesehen warst. Du warst eine Art Künstlerin und Beraterin am Hofe des Königs."

"Seid ihr euch da sicher? Ich... ich kann mir nicht vorstellen..." sagte ich kopfschüttelnd. Ich konnte mir nicht einmal erträumen irgendwann etwas bedeutendes gewesen zu sein. Hier war ich doch so schüchtern und unscheinbar...

"Es ist wahr." sagte Michael. "Als wir da draußen im Regen standen hatte ich eine Vision. Kurz nachdem Du ohnmächtig wurdest."

Ich fühlte, wie mir eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken kroch. Ich war also doch nicht so alleine und nutzlos auf der (bzw. **_dieser_**, wie mir nun bewusst wurde) Welt wie ich immer gedacht hatte.

In den kommenden Wochen erzählten mir die anderen von ihren Fähigkeiten und Erfahrungen, die sie in den Jahren gesammelt hatten. Ich erfuhr von Nasedo, den Skins aus Copper Summit, Lonnie, Rath, Zan und Ava, Mrs. Topolski, Agent Pierce, Nicolas und River Dog. Ich war erstaunt zu erfahren, wozu alle fähig waren. Außerdem machte es mir angst wenn ich hörte, welche Gefahren die Clique schon hatte überstehen müssen. Ich hoffte, dass so etwas nie wieder passieren würde und wir nun alle in Ruhe leben und unsere Herkunft erforschen könnten.

Doch ich irrte mich.

/

/

/

Nachdem ich meine Visionen und Träume immer wieder und wieder mit Tess durchgegangen war, konnten wir uns so langsam ein Bild von allem machen. Wir fanden heraus, dass die Skins unseren Planeten damals übernehmen wollten und sich unser Volk erbittert dagegen gewehrt hatte. Leider wurde der Widerstand zerschlagen und man schickte 3 Schiffe in Richtung Erde die unsere "Essenz" enthielten. Wir sollten 50 Jahre später als Menschen erwachen und zu gegebener Zeit zurück kehren und eine neue Widerstandsorganisation formieren. Max´ würde wieder als König anerkannt werden.

Leider waren die Schiffe nicht konstruiert um in die Erdatmosphäre mit einem bestimmten Winkel einzutreten so dass es zu erheblichen Schäden und den Abstürzen kam. Wie es aussah, waren alle Begleiter die damals mit uns zur Erde geschickt wurden bei dem Unglück -oder kurz danach- ums Leben gekommen. Zuletzt Nasedo. Wir fanden heraus, dass man den "Königlichen Vier" die Fähigkeiten mit auf die Erde gegeben hatte, die später dazu dienen sollten ihr Volk zu befreien. Mich dagegen hatte man mit Erinnerungsdateien ausgestattet welche aber nur sehr langsam zu Tage kamen. Isabel vermutete, dass die Trennung von den anderen wohl dazu geführt haben musste und ich alles verdrängt hatte.

Alles verlief ruhig bis zu dem Tag, als wir dieses Schulprojekt durchführen sollten. Wir hatten beschlossen, ein Wochenende im Wald zu campen und dabei unsere Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Wir stimmten alle überein, dass dies eine bessere Idee war, als einen Nachmittag alleine mit einem Fernglas im Wald zu hocken und seine Notizen zu machen. Ich hatte meinen Rucksack gepackt, ein Zelt mitgenommen und war auf dem Weg zu Michael, um ihn und Maria dort zu treffen. Auf der Straße begegnete mir ein kleiner Junge. Er sah mich verachtend an, lief jedoch an mir vorbei. Ich dachte mir nichts weiter dabei und ging weiter. Ich hätte es besser wissen sollen...

/

/

/

Eine Stunde später fuhren wir alle gemeinsam los um das _"Sozialverhalten von Wildschweinen im Rudel"_ zu beobachten.

"Das ist ja so widerlich." sagte Maria immer wieder. "Ich hasse Wildschweine. Sie sind schmutzig und eklig. Habe ich schon mal erwähnt wie widerlich die sind?"

Ich lachte. "Maria, keine Angst. Du musst Dich ihnen ja nicht nähern. Wir werden schön im Gebüsch sitzen und unsere Notizen machen. Mehr nicht."

"Vielleicht schenke ich Dir ein kleines Wildschweinbaby zu Weihnachten. Was meinst Du, Maria?" scherzte Michael.

"Wage Dich nicht!"

Wir drei fuhren im letzten Wagen. Max, Isabel, Alex und Liz fuhren voraus. Danach folgten Kyle und Tess im Wagen von Sheriff Valenti und letztendlich bildeten wir mit Marias Jetta das Schlusslicht. Ich erinnere mich, dass wir etwas zurück gefallen waren, nachdem die anderen es noch über eine Ampel geschafft hatten, diese bei uns aber rot wurde.

Michael fuhr etwas schneller als erlaubt um die anderen wieder einzuholen. Als wir um eine Kurve bogen, stand plötzlich jemand auf der Straße. Michael bremste, der Wagen fuhr aber nicht langsamer. Statt dessen beschleunigte er von selbst und das Lenkrad wurde herum gerissen. Michael hatte keine Chance, es zu halten. Maria schrie und ich hielt mich am Türgriff fest. Im allerletzten Moment bevor wir in eine Böschung krachten erkannte ich, dass die Person auf der Straße der kleine Junge war den ich auf dem Weg zu Michael gesehen hatte...

/

/

/

Ich weiß nicht, wann ich wieder zu mir kam. Mein Kopf tat schrecklich weh und auch mein Brustkorb schmerzte unglaublich. Vor mir auf dem Beifahrersitz hörte ich Maria.

"Michael, wach auf. Bitte..." sie weinte.

Ich richtete mich langsam unter Schmerzen auf und schnallte den Sicherheitsgurt ab.

"Maria?" krächzte ich.

Sie drehte sich zu mir um und ich sah, dass sie eine große Platzwunde auf der Stirn hatte.

"Oh Gott, Jen. Wir müssen sofort hier weg. Das war Nicolas!"

Der letzte Satz traf mich wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Nicolas! Ich verstand nicht, warum ich ihn nicht erkannt hatte! Die anderen hatten mir doch alles über ihn erzählt. Er war der einzige Überlebende der Skins aus Copper Summit. Doch er war auch der Mächtigste.

"Wo ist er jetzt?" fragte ich panisch und sah mich um. Ich konnte niemanden sehen.

"Er ist weg. Wir müssen Michael aufwecken. Schnell." Michael hing schlaff in seinem Sicherheitsgurt. Auch er hatte eine Kopfwunde. Ich stieg langsam aus dem Wagen und öffnete die Fahrertür. Auch Maria kam schwankend aus dem Auto.

"Oh nein." entfuhr es mir, als ich Michaels linkes Bein sah. Es war offensichtlich gebrochen. Maria wurde blass, als sie die Verletzung sah. "Versuche ihn aufzuwecken. Oder versuche, Max zu erreichen. Tu´ etwas!" drängte Maria aufgeregt.

Ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte. Ich hatte zwar mit Tess einige Male versucht, meine Fähigkeiten heraus zu finden, aber scheinbar hatte ich keine außer die der Erinnerungsvermittlung. Trotzdem beschloss ich, es zu versuchen.

Ich konzentrierte mich und glaubte fest daran, Max auf irgend eine Weise erreichen zu können. Für einen Sekundenbruchteil sah ich ihn vor meinem inneren Auge. Doch fast im gleichen Moment hörte ich Maria schreien.

/

/

/

Erschrocken öffnete ich meine Augen und sah den kleinen Jungen, Nicolas, vor mir stehen.

"Hallo Alphard." sagte er sarkastisch und hob seine Hand.

Von seiner Handfläche ging plötzlich eine Energie aus und ich wurde einige Meter zurück geschleudert und landete hart auf dem Boden. Der Aufschlag raubte mir die Luft und ich blieb benommen liegen.

Nicolas kam auf mich zu. Im Vorbeigehen bewegte er seine Hand kurz zu Maria und auch sie ging zu Boden. Sie blieb regungslos liegen.

"In diesem Leben hatten wir noch nicht die Ehre, Alphard. Aber ich bin sicher, dass Deine Freunde nicht damit gerechnet hatten, mich so schnell wieder zu sehen. Wie gut, dass Deine völkermordende Freundin Tess nicht hier ist."

Ich setzte mich langsam auf. Nicolas hob sofort die Hand.

"Ah, ah. Schön sitzen bleiben. Ich weiß, dass Du keinerlei Fähigkeiten auf dieser Welt hast. Das ist schade, oder? Erinnerst Du Dich, welch´ große Künstlerin Du in Deinem früheren Leben warst? Sicherlich nicht." Er lachte leise. "Du konntest so wundervolle Dinge mit Deinen Kräften anstellen."

"Was willst Du?" fragte ich.

"Was ich will? Das, was ich schon vor Monaten hätte bekommen sollen. Doch erst als ich erfahren habe, dass Du endlich "heim gekehrt" bist weiß ich, dass ich von diesem verdammten Planeten hier weg kommen werde. Dein schwachsinniger Freund da drüben weiß nämlich wo der Granilith ist und Du, meine liebe, weißt als einzige, wie man ihn aktiviert. So einfach ist das. Was für ein Glück, dass wir Dich haben!" Böse grinsend kam er auf mich zu.

"Ich weiß nicht, wovon Du redest. Du verwechselst mich mit jemandem..." begann ich zu faseln. Er lachte, hob erneut seine Hand und eine Sekunde später konnte ich mich nicht mehr bewegen.

Er legte seine Handfläche auf meinen Kopf und ein stechender Schmerz, noch viel schmerzhafter als alles was ich zuvor je gespürt hatte, durchfuhr mich. Ich sah Bilder vor meinen Augen. Ich sah, wie ich als Kind aus einer Art Kapsel kletterte, wie ich alleine herum irrte, sah meine Familie als sie mich aufnahm. Für eine Sekunde stoppten die Bilder und ich hörte wie Nicolas sagte "Wie rührend."

Danach ging es weiter. Andere Bilder die niemand hätte jemals sehen sollen saugte er aus mir heraus. Die Symbole, welche so wichtig für uns waren, Orte, die hier auf der Erde nicht existierten wurden sichtbar und ich sah sogar die Schiffe, welche mich und auch die anderen hierher gebracht hatten. Plötzlich hörte der Schmerz auf und ich öffnete meine Augen. Geschwächt sackte ich nach hinten und fing mich mit meinen Ellenbogen ab.

Nicolas lag vor meinen Füßen im Sand.

Michael war aus dem Wagen geklettert und hatte ihn mit Hilfe seiner Kräfte zu Boden geworfen.

Kurz darauf sackte auch Michael zurück. Der Schmerz überwältigte ihn.

Nicolas rappelte sich wieder auf und drehte sich zu ihm um.

"Du denkst wohl, Du könntest es mit mir aufnehmen, was? Vergiss´ nicht, dass ich viel größere Macht als Du besitze." schrie er wütend. Er hob erneut seine Hand und Michael krümmte sich noch mehr vor Schmerzen als zuvor.

"Nein!" hörte ich mich schreien und stand auf. Doch schon wieder traf mich ein Schlag von Nicolas´ Kraft und ich landete im Sand.

Ich sah, wie er seine Hand auf Michaels Kopf legte und wie dieser Sekunden später zusammen brach. Dann kam Nicolas wieder auf mich zu.

"Kivar wird sehr stolz auf mich sein." sagte er, bevor er seine Hand wieder auf meinen Kopf legte. Einmal mehr durchfuhr mich dieser unbeschreibliche Schmerz und Bilder rasten an meinem inneren Auge vorbei. Danach wurde alles schwarz.

Fortsetzung folgt


	3. Die Künstlerin, 3 Teil

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the persons mentioned in this fanfiction. This is just for fun and entertainment. The characters are the probherty of their original owners. No copyright infringement intended.

Viel Spass. Bitte lasst mich wissen ob und wie euch die Story gefällt und ob ihr noch mehr lesen möchtet. :-)

Die Künstlerin, Teil 3

(nicht beta-gereadet)

Während meiner Ohnmacht sah ich plötzlich Isabel vor mir stehen."Jen?" rief sie immer wieder. Ich versuchte zu reagieren, doch es dauerte einige Sekunden.

"Isabel." sagte ich schwach.

"Wo seid ihr? Was ist passiert? Ich kann Michael nicht erreichen. Seid ihr verletzt?" fragte sie aufgeregt.

"Nicolas." war alles, was ich ihr mitteilen konnte. Ich fühlte mich so müde. Das Bild von Isabel verschwamm langsam.

"Nein, nein." schrie sie. "Zeig mir, wo ihr seid!"

In Gedanken sah ich den Jetta in der Böschung liegen. Dann wurde wieder alles schwarz und Isabel war verschwunden.

In der Höhle mit den "Geburtskammern" wachte ich auf. Erschrocken sah ich mich um. Michael saß neben mir und flüsterte:

"Sei leise. Sie sind da drin."

Ich schaute in die Richtung in die er mit dem Kopf gezeigt hatte. Erst dann bemerkte ich, dass meine Hände hinter meinem Rücken zusammengebunden waren. Auch meine Beine waren aneinander gebunden.

"Was ist hier los? Kannst Du uns die Dinger abnehmen?" flüsterte ich in Panik. Michael konnte uns sicher mit Hilfe seiner Kräfte befreien.

"Nein, " antwortete Michael. "Die haben das da." Er zeigte mit dem Kopf auf ein Gerät das wie das Pentagon in Washington geformt war und in dessen Mitte Lichter pulsierten. "Das macht unsere Kräfte unwirksam. Ich kann nichts tun."

Ich nickte, sah ihn an und bemerkte Schweißperlen auf seiner Stirn.

"Wie geht es Dir?" fragte ich.

Er verzog den Mund zu einem halben Lächeln. "Was denkst Du denn? Mein Bein bringt mich fast um."

Besorgt fragte er dann: "Was ist mit Maria geschehen?"

"Sie war bewusstlos. Danach weiß ich leider nichts mehr."

Er nickte in Gedanken.

"Es sind mehrere da drin?" fragte ich dann. Von unserem Platz aus konnte ich nicht erkennen was vor sich ging.

"Mindestens 20. Als ich aufwachte öffnete Nicolas gerade die Versiegelung zum Granilith. Jetzt begutachten sie ihn alle."

"Weshalb brauchen die uns hier?"

Die Frage beantwortete mir nicht Michael, sondern ein junges Mädchen das plötzlich vor uns stand.

"Wofür wir euch brauchen? Eigentlich zu gar nichts. Aber falls eure Erinnerungen nicht der Wahrheit entsprechen und der Granilith nicht funktioniert sollten wir doch noch einen kleinen Joker im Ärmel haben, oder?" Sie kam näher und ging vor Michael in die Hocke. Wir starrten sie beide an.

"Du dachtest wohl, dass ich Dich nicht finden würde. Erinnerst Du Dich an mich?"

"Nein." antwortete Michael trotzig.

Sie lachte. "Ich war diejenige, die den Befehl gab, Dich zu töten." Triumphierend stand sie auf. "Und dieses Vergnügen werde ich nun früher oder später wieder haben."

Sie drehte sich um als sie einen wütenden Schrei aus der Granilith-Kammer hörte. Es war Nicolas.

"Warum funktioniert das nicht?"

Einen Moment später stand er auch schon vor uns. Einige der anderen Skins folgten ihm.

/

/

/

"Okay..." sagte er gespielt ruhig während sich alle vor uns versammelten. Einen erkannte ich als den Chef meines Vaters aus Deutschland. Deshalb hatte er ihn also nach Roswell versetzt! Ich fragte mich, wo und wie viele Skins es noch da draußen gab.

Nicolas riss mich aus meinen Gedanken.

"Wer von euch wird mir nun sagen wie genau das funktioniert? Ich dachte eigentlich, _Du_ wüsstest das!" Er sah mich durchdringend an.

"Ich kenne nur die Bedienung. Nicht die Aktivierung." antwortete ich trotzig. "Aber das weißt Du sicher schon."

Er kam näher. "Das werden wir ja sehen." Wieder legte er seine Hand auf meinen Kopf und Bilder schossen an mir vorbei. Nach wenigen Sekunden stoppte es.

"Verdammt." stieß Nicolas hervor. Dann ging er auf Michael zu.

"Du weißt sowieso nichts. Aber ich kann es ja noch einmal versuchen." Er legte seine Hand auf Michaels Kopf. Dieser zuckte zusammen.

Nach einem Moment erhob sich Nicolas wieder.

"So, so..." sagte er mit gespieltem Erstaunen. "Ihr habt also herausgefunden wie man den Granilith aktiviert? Wieso wusste ich nichts davon?" Michael sah ihn nur müde an.

Er drehte sich zu dem Mädchen um, das behauptet hatte, Michaels früheres Leben durch ihren Befehl beendet zu haben.

"Du hast mich enttäuscht, Blue. Ich dachte Du hättest alles unter Kontrolle."

"Wieso? Ich hatte sie ständig unter Beobachtung." gab diese uneingeschüchtert zurück.

"Ach ja?" er trat näher an sie heran. "Und warum war dieser Penner mit seiner Freundin und Liz Parker in Las Cruces und hat die Anweisung, wie man den Granilith aktiviert, gefunden?"

Sie schnaubte nur verächtlich als Antwort und stieß absichtlich an Michaels verletztes Bein. Dieser schrie auf.

Nicolas redete unbeeindruckt weiter. Er war noch nicht fertig mit seiner Standpauke.

"Wenn so etwas noch einmal vorkommt, dann wirst Du _**hier**_ bleiben. Du kennst die Regeln."

"Nicolas, meine Husk wird kein weiteres Jahr mehr durchhalten..." begann sie.

"Du kennst die Regeln." wiederholte der Junge kalt und wandte sich an die restlichen Skins.

"Zur Aktivierung müssen alle der königlichen Vier anwesend sein. Also schafft sie mir her, verstanden? Und geht sicher, dass ihr das Pentagon-Gerät dabei habt wenn ihr Tess Harding gegenüber tretet."

/

/

/

Die Skins brachten uns aus der Höhle und setzten uns unsanft in den hinteren Teil eines Lieferwagens. Der Fahrer steckte das "Pentagon" in einen der Behälter die an den Türen angebracht waren. Danach verriegelten sie die Türen und es wurde still um uns. Michael stöhnte vor Schmerzen. Sein Bein wurde ständig bewegt.

"Ich wünschte, ich könnte Dir helfen." sagte ich frustriert. Dann schoss mir plötzlich eine Vision durch den Kopf. Ich sah Blutlaufbahnen, Zellkerne und DNS-Stränge.

Als ich meine Augen wieder öffnete sah ich Michael durchdringend an.

"Ich _kann_ Dir helfen!" platzte es aus mir heraus.

Michael sah mich hoffnungsvoll an.

"Okay... Du hast mir doch erzählt, dass Nasedo Dir einmal gezeigt hat, wie Du Deine Fingerabdrücke verändern kannst. Genau das musst Du nun auch mit Deinem Bein machen. Du veränderst einfach die Moleküle in Deinem Knochen. Max kann es, also kannst Du es auch. Du musst Dich nur stark genug konzentrieren. Ich weiß, dass Du es kannst, Michael."

"Ich werde es nicht schaffen. Max ist der einzige von uns. Und schon gar nicht, wenn dieses Ding da noch immer aktiviert ist."

"Das Pentagon!" sagte ich leise. Ich hatte es total vergessen.

"Ich werde versuchen, es zu deaktivieren. Okay?"

Michael nickte. Nun musste ich nur irgend wie an dieses Gerät kommen...

Teil 4


	4. Die Künstlerin, 4 Teil

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the persons mentioned in this fanfiction. This is just for fun and entertainment. The characters are the probherty of their original owners. No copyright infringement intended.

Viel Spass. Bitte lasst mich wissen ob und wie euch die Story gefällt und ob ihr noch mehr lesen möchtet. :-) **Vielen Dank für die Review, Tortue!!! Das freut mich sehr :-)**

Die Künstlerin, Teil 4

(nicht beta-gereadet)

Ich hatte es inzwischen fast bis zur Tür geschafft. Ich rutschte sitzend immer weiter und weiter dem Pentagon entgegen. Nur noch wenige Zentimeter trennten mich von ihm. Dann würde ich mich nur umdrehen und es irgendwie in die Hände bekommen müssen...

Doch dann wurde die Tür aufgerissen und ich starrte in das Gesicht eines Jungen der aussah wie... Michael!

Er hatte mehrere Piercings im Gesicht und eine schreckliche Frisur. Im nächsten Moment wurde mir klar, dass dies "Rath" sein musste.

/

/

/

"Ah, ah, was machen wir denn hier?" fragte er ironisch. Er packte mich unsanft an den Schultern, stieg in den Wagen und zerrte mich wieder nach hinten zu Michael. Mein Brustkorb schmerzte durch die grobe Bewegung nun wieder sehr und ich musste nach Luft ringen. Ich fragte mich, ob ich mir bei dem Unfall einige Rippen gebrochen hatte...

Michael schrie Rath an: "Hör auf, Du tust ihr weh."

Rath lachte und äffte Michael nach "Hör auf, hör auf." Nachdem er mich wieder neben Michael gesetzt hatte ging er vor uns in die Hocke.

"Du hast wohl eine neue Freundin gefunden, was Michael? Keine Sorge, noch wird ihr nichts passieren. Aber ich hab´ keine Garantie wie lange das dauern wird." Er grinste uns an. Es war wirklich unglaublich. Dieser Junge sah nicht nur aus wie Michael - er hörte sich auch an wie er.

"Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass ihr mit den Skins gemeinsame Sache macht." sagte Michael wütend.

"Ja Mann, nachdem Dein Freund Max uns jede Chance versaut hat nach Hause zu kommen dachten Lonnie und ich, es wäre wohl das beste, sich an diejenigen zu wenden die wirklich hier weg wollen."

Er drehte sich kurz um als er hörte, wie jemand an den Wagen trat. Herein kam ein Mädchen, das genau aussah wie Isabel. Nur hatte sie kurze Haare und einen bösen, durchdringenden Blick.

"Hi Freunde." sagte sie emotionslos.

"Lonnie!" Rath streckte die Hand nach ihr aus und sie trat näher heran. Rath sprach weiter: "Sieh´ Dir unsere beiden hier an... unsere Tickets nach Hause."

/

/

/

Die beiden jagten mir Angst ein. Tess hatte mir von ihnen erzählt. Sie hatten Zan -das Duplikat von Max- umgebracht und schreckten auch nicht davor zurück, weiter zu morden um die Erde verlassen zu können. Rath erschien mir unheimlich brutal und Lonnie konnte man ansehen, dass sie durch und durch böse war.

"Wir werden euch etwas Gesellschaft leisten." sagte Rath und beide setzten sich.

"Nicht, dass ihr wieder auf dumme Gedanken kommt."

/

/

/

Wir fuhren inzwischen etwa eine halbe Stunde. Wohin, wusste ich nicht. Michael saß verkrampft neben mir. Durch die ständigen Bewegungen des Wagens mussten die Schmerzen in seinem Bein fast unerträglich sein.

"Ihr wisst, dass ihr keinerlei Fähigkeiten habt wenn ihr in der Nähe des Pentagon sitzt?" fragte er auf einmal.

"Ja, und?" Lonnie klang genervt.

"Seid ihr denn noch nicht auf die Idee gekommen, dass Nicolas ein doppeltes Spiel mit euch treibt? Er könnte euch jetzt genauso behandeln wie uns. Ihr könntet nichts dagegen tun."

"Oh, kleiner, dummer Michael." begann Lonnie. "Wir haben einen entscheidenden Vorteil." Sie zog ein weiteres Pentagon aus ihrer Tasche das in der Mitte blau leuchtete.

"Nicolas vertraut uns. _**Wir**_ haben unsere Kräfte. Außerdem ist er mir verfallen. Glaubt mir, auf unserer Welt war er _C a s a n o v a_." Das letzte Wort zog sie wie Kaugummi.

Ich glaubte nicht richtig zu hören. Sie und dieses Kind? Mir war klar, dass in ihm vielleicht wirklich ein Casanova steckte und er auf seiner Welt ein richtiger Mann gewesen war. Doch alleine die Vorstellung die beiden zusammen zu sehen ließ mich erschaudern.

Rath lachte. Er sah mir meinen Ekel wohl an.

"Klasse, Lonnie!" entfuhr es mir plötzlich. Ich war so wütend auf die beiden. Ich hätte mir nie träumen lassen, wie falsch und egoistisch sie wirklich waren. Ihnen war jedes Mittel recht nach Hause zu kommen. Es war schwer zu glauben, dass in ihnen die selben Gene wie in Michael und Isabel steckten.

"Du schreckst wohl vor gar nichts zurück, oder? Er ist ein KIND!"

In der nächsten Sekunde packte sie mich am Hals und schnürte mir die Luft ab.

"Er - ist - kein - Kind." sagte sie wütend. "Wenn hier jemand ein Kind ist, dann bist Du es. Dumm und wehrlos. Nicolas´ Husk mag vielleicht kindlich sein. Doch er ist ein mächtiger Mann. Hast Du verstanden?"

Rath amüsierte sich köstlich und ich fühlte langsam, wie mir schwarz vor Augen wurde. Doch dann liess Lonnie mich los und ich fiel hustend und nach Luft ringend nach hinten.

"Ist alles okay?" fragte Michael immer wieder. Ich konnte nicht antworten. Ich war zu beschäftigt, Luft in meine Lungen zu saugen.

"Keine Sorge, Mikey, Lonnie würde ihr doch nie weh tun..." sagte Rath lachend. "Nicht wahr, Lonnie?"

Schwer atmend sah ich ihn an. Er hatte einen verrückten Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt und starrte Michael an. Nun fragte ich mich zum ersten Mal ernsthaft, ob wir wirklich eine Chance gegen die beiden und die Skins hatten...

Teil 5


End file.
